


if I could do this all over again, I’d always be with you.

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I physically can’t help myself, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke escape the bombs on Eden, only to relish in the fact that they only have a few minutes with eachother before cryosleep





	if I could do this all over again, I’d always be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the picture we got today, Saturday a few days before 5x13. 
> 
> This is rushed and shorter than usual, but hopefully it’s good enough! Thanks for reading! ;) finale here we come!

“Clarke? It’s almost time.” 

Bellamy speaks soft as he’s trying to lure her into his words, she’s scared. They all are, but they’re safe. 

They escaped Eden. 

They didn’t die. 

He’s starting to think he has an immortal sense to survive, like it’ll take the entire universe to collapse for him to die. 

Same for Clarke, but then again...she’s felt like a entire world on her shoulders for six years. Maybe it’ll be different this time, with him around. 

He peers his head inside the room, seeing Clarke with her head in the palms of her hands and her shoulders are shaking. Hearing Madi say that she wanted to stay behind with the wonkru survivors didn’t sit well with her at all, she remembers the yelling and pleading between both of them. 

Clarke knew she’d be okay, she’s her child who’s resilient and strong willed only to be a commander with added knowledge. She’ll be okay, she kept thinking, convincing herself. 

There’s a hint of feeling something else when he takes a few strides to stand next to her. When one of them is weak, the other stays strong to console them. 

It’s how they’ve always been. 

“I thought we had a few hours?” She says, and he shakes his head. 

He frowns down at her, and nothing can stop him from pulling her to his body to wrap his arms around her. Ever since she revealed those radio calls to him, his heart strings struck apart and let her in again. 

He’s way more touchy with Clarke now and it doesn’t scare neither of them. 

They know their feelings, and it shouldn’t be hard to act upon. It’s been years in the making, and Clarke needs him to survive _this_ again. 

With his hand on her neck, rubbing soft circles into her skin as she breathes in the scent of his shirt. Her chair swivels to face him, and all she was allowed to do was wrap her arms as tightly as she could for comfort. They haven’t been on the best of terms since Madi first turned and it broke Clarke to feel so angry. 

She takes a deep breath against his chest only to smell sweat, smoke and dirt. He’s been put in front of death three times because of her, and she would do anything to stop it again. 

It’s a few minutes until they talk again and Bellamy could feel his eyes prickle with tears as he looks into the distance. 

There’s a whole galaxy to explore with planets of orange and blue is all he could see. He wonders about how hard it’ll be to adapt to the new environments, the new oxygen and life-styles. 

Hopefully the nightblood helps. 

He almost forgets he’s a nightblood, but he still feels the prick of the needle against his skin and black blood transfuse into his veins. It didn’t feel any different. 

A cool breeze sweeps into the room and he speaks again. 

“They set up our pods already, we’re gonna need to be in them to survive the atmosphere change.” 

“Are we close?” Clarke asks, referring to the planet that Eliguis 3 was inhabiting. 

“It’s gonna take a few years to hack into the system. So—“ He stops talking when he feels her smile against his chest. 

“Do you think we could do this without them?” 

_Octavia?_

_Madi?_

_Miller?_

_Murphy?_

_Raven?_

Gone. 

They stayed on the ground after a promise to return. 

Bellamy nods although he fights a tear from falling down his cheeks. 

“We did it before-“ He starts. 

“-Without eachother, and they depended on us for everything.” Clarke finishes, and the smile still doesn’t fade. She can’t forget the team they made, a wonderful memory with a burden they both share. 

Bellamy sees Saturn in the distance, and although he won’t be living there....it’s a shade of blue that reminds him of the water he’ll see again on a different planet. 

He wonders what it’ll be like, would it taste different? 

Clarke feels his arms loosen around her only to let go and leave her sitting there as he walks to the window. 

She doesn’t miss the sniffles and emotions in his words, because she ends up feeling the same. 

How are they gonna do this? 

A group of people escaping the last survivable land on Earth because it burned to dust, traveling in a ship to another planet because there’s no other option. 

Bellamy’s hand sets on the glass, it’s freezing against his fingers. 

“I’m scared.” He pleads, and turns his head to glance at Clarke walking towards him. 

She sighs, “It’s our only option.” 

“We’re about to sleep into a incubator for thirty years so Monty could crack this Eligius code.” There’s so much depth to the realization. 

“We’ll survive, we always do.” 

Bellamy looks out again, bypassing her words of encouragement because suddenly he’s thrown back to the last time Earth was deemed inhabitable. 

He cant force back the words on the tip of his tongue, he doesn’t try to. 

“The last time I looked out into space.....I was looking down at Eden.” 

“That’s the past now, we have to focus—“ 

“No,” Bellamy forces her to stop talking and look at him, hear him speak. “You need to hear this.”

”What?” Clarke asks, her arm rubbing his shoulder because she wants him closer, she always wants him to feel appreciated. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t think that you could survive in the Valley, I feel so horrible everytime I think about me looking down at that one patch of green grass, and not thinking it’s you. I thought it was Octavia after the fifth year mark..” 

His face is wet with tears, and then a bell rings throughout the hallways, the rooms and most importantly above him. 

It’s time for the last minute cryo sleep inducers, and that means it’s time for Bellamy and Clarke to give up for a while. 

 _A minute passes_  

 

“She’s down there now.” 

“You’re here with me?” 

“Of course I am, I wouldn’t be here without you.” 

 

 _Two minutes pass._  

 

Bellamy wraps an arm around her shoulders, nudging her impossibly close to his side because he can’t be with anyone else but her. 

_Three minutes pass._

 

“Clarke, we really have to go.” 

He looks back at the few Eliguis members gathered at their door, not wanting to rush the moment but needing to do their job. 

His arm snakes back, but Clarke pulls him back to her. 

“Promise me something.” 

He nods, there’s not anything he wouldn’t do for Clarke. 

“Whatever happens when we wake up....promise me that we’ll be together.” 

 _Oh_. 

Bellamy’s heartbeat fastens, and he wipes his face with the back of his face in search for tears because he’s waited so long for her. For her to love him back. 

Her chest is heaving, and her eyes are bold and she’s almost blushing red. 

“Together.” He assures, and he feels a wave of relief wash over him when she intertwines their fingers and pulls him along to the Eligius people. 

It’s a promise he won’t break when he wakes up from cryosleep. 

A new beginning, a new planet.

Bellamy’s gonna wake up and see it, feel it with his own eyes. 

 


End file.
